The Aftermath
by x3MANDO
Summary: Sequel to The Kiss. After their battle which concluded a little unexpectedly, both Sieghart and Dio take a little time off before meeting again... SiegxDio


Sequel to "The Kiss". With reference to "http :/ tinyurl . com/ dioaftermath" and "http :/ /tinyur l. com /siegaftermath" Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dio sat there, quietly staring into the distance pensively as an attentive Lire bandaged his clawed arm. Behind them, Lass and Ronan were making dinner and from the looks of it, were arguing again. Amy was sitting in a corner, glancing at him every so often abashedly, and he sighed.<p>

What _had_ he been thinking to kiss that black haired devil? He should have finished that arrogant bastard off when he had the chance.. But no, he had to ruin everything. Damn that immortal. And damn his feelings. And damn-

"There, all done, Dio. You should rest more, and for heaven's sake not get into another fight!" Lire said crisply, and Dio scowled. Nag nag nag, he might have a child's body but his mind was way older. His mind wandered back to the scene of battle, and couldn't help but think how his body had been perched over Sieghart's, and the distance between them had been _this _close… Even near death the gladiator was still so damn cocky.

Damn. He really had to get his head out of the gutter.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's wild, darkened eyes staring into his own midnight irises.<em>

_His sweaty and wounded body hovered over him._

_Topless. Well.. Dio was always topless._

_Messy purple hair falling forward, almost entangling with his jet black curls._

_And those lips, pressed harshly against his._

_So close…_

Sieghart squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Was he dead?

"Is he dead?" A voice echoed his sentiments and he swore inwardly. Dammit. Was that Elesis? And why did he feel so… wet?

He blinked open one eye blearily, then the other. Red hair swam into focus. Yep… that was Elesis alright. Looking round, he saw Ryan and Jin arguing again – _really, he was almost dead and they were still arguing..._ and Mari was standing at his feet, looking indifferent as usual. With an effort he looked behind him, and Arme was crouched there, eyes closed and arms clasped in a healing prayer.

"Uhh.. Hi guys?" He grinned weakly. Arme opened her eyes, and gave him a one look over.

"Nope, not dead. He'll be fine," she murmured, though she didn't move from her position. Elesis scowled at her proclamation, her foot nudging his outstretched hand distastefully. Mari raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips. Ryan and Jin paused mid-argument, staring at Sieghart curiously for a moment before shrugging.

Double dammit. He really didn't want to deal with any of this right now. Tilting his head to his side, he yawned and closed his eyes again. Elesis stared in disbelief, then kicked water onto the half asleep immortal.

"Wake up, you old man!" Sieghart sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The rag-tag party entered the clearing slowly, Elesis and Arme leading the way. Dio leapt off his perch, his eyes fixated on the mass of black hair in the middle of the group. They paused in their advance, not knowing what to do, then Sieghart pushed past the two girls. Barely a metre separated the two.<p>

The clearing was silent as the two warriors stared down each other, Dio's eyes hard while Sieghart met his gaze coolly. For a moment, everything was still. Then, Dio took a step forward - two, and the Chase stiffened perceptibly. Ryan shifted forward, prepared to hold Sieghart back, while Ronan and Lass edged closer to Dio for the same reason. But neither of the two spared the rest a glance.

"We need to talk," Dio stated in a low tone. Sieghart inclined his head in a slight nod in response.

"Lead the way."

Dio stalked towards the group and past them, heading towards the forest without a backward glance to see if Sieghart was following. The gladiator gave a quick, reassuring glance to the Chase, then turned to leave.

"I'll be fine."

"Sieghart… He can fight without his reaver… You can't," Ronan tried to reason with him, but Sieghart shook his head obstinately.

"I'll be fine," He repeated, then stalked off, following Dio's trail. Lire made to chase after the two, but Mari held her back, a knowing smile gracing her face.

* * *

><p>Sieghart found Dio waiting in the middle of the forest, casually leaning against a tree. Said boy looked up as he approached, and paused in his examination of his arm. Lire, though not the best healer, had done a proficient job in bandaging it up.<p>

"You look none the worse for wear," Sieghart commented casually and Dio shrugged, the pair falling back into an awkward silence, merely staring at each other.

"If you called me here just to stare at each other, I'm sure we could continue that back with the Chase and spare them the worry, you know," Sieghart said drily. Dio's eyebrow twitched, irritated, though he made no other sign of expression.

In a heartbeat, Dio lunged towards Sieghart, who tensed, though made no move to dodge. Their lips collided, melding together perfectly, and Dio raked his clawed hand down Sieghart's back, eliciting a hiss of pain from the gladiator, having not healed completely.

Dio let his human hand trail through Sieghart's soft curls, and Sieghart reciprocated similarly, tugging on Dio's tinted hair. Now in a more neutral position, their tongues continued their previous battle, albeit a less bloody one, though neither seemed to be winning.

The two warriors pulled back for air, gasping, both staring at the leafy floor. Dio looked up, meeting Sieghart's cool gaze.

Sieghart cleared the distance between the two of them in two quick steps, drawing Dio into another kiss. As they pulled apart, the two dominants stared challengingly into each other's eyes, though this time there was obviously something _more_ underlying behind those hard gazes.

Some things would never change.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy!<p> 


End file.
